


I Wanna Love You

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Daniel wants to see his boyfriend's solo stage in person. And maybe try to stop him from doing THAT ever again.





	I Wanna Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, the prompt came from twt user @mh__dn which was "top actor kang daniel attends his boyfriend's solo concert and cutely does an X (saying no) (captured on big screen) when it was time for Minhyun to show his abs" 
> 
> THANK YOUUU FOR THE AMAZING PROMPT. It was supposed to be just... cute. and then it blew up and matured like this. So I'm sorry if this wasnt what you intended. 
> 
> Second, I have never written smut/ smut-ish before so I'm terribly sorry >////<
> 
> Third, I love Nielnyeon <3 My TF's been flooded with Nielnyeon so I guessed it was a sign to finish this fast???
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. uwu Thank youuuu!!

Daniel pulled the cap lower, keeping his head bent down as he waited for the queue to move. He wondered if he should have listened to Jisung and had just used the VIP lane but he quickly dismissed the thought. Even while trying to remain incognito, Daniel could still feel the excitement buzzing through the crowd. He had gotten goosebumps when the fans sang along whenever a song played; it hadn’t been rehearsed but everyone had sang along, fan chants included. Daniel could see why his boyfriend enjoyed doing what he did.

 

The thought of his boyfriend brought a smile on Daniel’s face; Minhyun didn’t know that his boyfriend was going to attend tonight’s concert. As far as the other was concerned, Daniel was off filming for his latest movie somewhere in Busan. His boyfriend had been cute, whining to Daniel about wanting to go back home as well. Minhyun was too busy complaining to notice the telltale signs that Daniel was lying.

 

Subtly raising his phone, Daniel quickly snapped a picture of Minhyun’s banner, intending to post it later on his SNS. It wasn’t that clear of a shot but somehow, his boyfriend still managed to look absolutely breathtaking. Even just looking at his boyfriend’s face through his phone was enough to make him feel giddy.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to see it in person!” the girl in front of Daniel gushed, nearly squealing in her delight.

“I know! What if I faint?” her friend replied, bouncing on her feet excitedly.

“I’m the Minhyun girl! I should be the one to faint!” the girl replied, giggling as she nudged her friend. The two of them laughed together before focusing on the girl’s phone.

 

Daniel couldn’t help but pout, remembering why he had insisted on watching the concert today.

 

\--

“This is your boyfriend, right? I have to say I’m pretty surprised. He has a great body.” Seojun commented lightly, scrolling on his phone.

Daniel choked on his drink, tapping his chest a few times to control his coughs. “Hyung, what did you just say?” Daniel quickly scooted down on the couch, siding up to the older.

Seojun laughed. “You’re too cute, Niel.” He handed over his phone. “I just saw it on my SNS. I’m surprised you haven’t? It’s on Naver’s top search.”

 

Daniel grunted, focusing on the other’s phone as he scrolled past the different posts, trying to see what Seojun had referred to. What he did see though was enough to make Daniel swallow. Minhyun stood in front of the crowd, dancing for his solo stage, looking absolutely ethereal in his white ensemble. Daniel’s jaw fell when Minhyun brought out a black blindfold and proceeded to tie it on his head. His mouth dropped further as the song progressed, gawking as his boyfriend’s abs were brought on display. The image of Minhyun with his chest heaving in exertion, torso out in full display, the black blindfold against flushed skin—it was… too much. Daniel wasn’t sure how to describe what he felt but it was too much.

 

“You okay there?” Seojun asked, getting his phone back.

Daniel shrugged, slumping against the couch. “I…don’t really know how to feel, hyung.” He closed his eyes, trying to calm his pounding heart. “I mean, Minhyun hyung didn’t even tell me about it! He just said they were trying something new for their solo stages! How was I supposed to know that meant… well, that!”

Seojun let out a loud laugh, garnering the attention of the other actors’ lounging on the set. “Sorry, sorry.” Seojun grinned as he bowed to the others. Turning back to Daniel, the smile shifted to a smirk. “I bet you didn’t know this side of your boyfriend, did you? Minhyunnie did seem like the quiet type when he visited you on set before. Though, that could be because it was 3 am and you said he came from practice.”

“You’re not helping, hyung!” Daniel whined. “Now I don’t know whether I’m mad at Minhyun for keeping it a secret from me or if I just miss him badly.”

Seojun chuckled, patting Daniel’s head. “Well, why don’t you just watch the concert yourself? We have a rest day tomorrow. You can get mad at him there and see him. Win-win.”

 

_Oh._

\--

Daniel shifted in his seat, leg bouncing impatiently. He was getting antsy, just sitting there and waiting. He wanted to see Minhyun and the other hyungs before they started the concert, wanted to hug his boyfriend and kiss him good luck even if he didn’t need it. He couldn’t even text Minhyun, knowing that the other didn’t touch his phone the moment that his group started rehearsing.

 

The girls beside him had started whispering, eyeing Daniel from the corner of their eyes. Daniel mentally debated how mad Jisung would be and how crazy the situation could get before he decided to just go with it. Making a shushing motion with his hand, Daniel slowly pulled down the mask, smiling at those seated beside him. The girls had started squealing but luckily, it was at the same time that the opening VCR had played. Daniel smiled sheepishly, wondering if this was a bad idea after all but the girls had whispered amongst themselves before reaching into one of their tote bags, handing Daniel one banner.

 

“For you, oppa.” The girl said with a barely concealed giggle.

Daniel turned the banner over, grinning when he saw that it was a Minhyun banner. “Why Minhyun hyung’s, huh?” Daniel teased.

“Everyone knows Minhyun oppa is your favorite. You always talk about him in interviews!”

“And you attended almost all of their comeback stages! It was really cute!”

“Oh my God and remember Daniel oppa’s surprise for Minhyun oppa’s birthday?”

Daniel blushed. “Was I really that obvious?”

“He’s blushing!” The girls squealed, shushing themselves afterwards.

 

Daniel laughed in embarrassment before pointing at the screen, motioning for them to focus there instead of him. The girls whispered excitedly amongst each other before doing just that. Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief and focused on the VCR as well.

 

It never failed to amaze Daniel how the same hyungs he knew transformed into such cool and charismatic performers under the name of Nu’est when they stood on stage. Daniel found himself just as transfixed as the fans as he waited for the group to appear, yelling out in excitement when they do emerge. Like always, Daniel’s eyes had found Minhyun first, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend where he shined best. It made Daniel’s heart full and he raised his banner even higher.

 

Daniel had thoroughly enjoyed the concert, singing along with the fans and laughing at the skits the group had presented. Minki had even noticed him when Nu’est had performed ‘Not Over You’ and the boys had ventured along the extended stage. Minki had laughed, about to call for Minhyun’s attention but Daniel stopped him, miming that this was a surprise. Daniel wasn’t sure if he should be worried at the glint on Minki’s eyes as he walked away.

 

The stage had turned dark, only the sea of light sticks serving as the only source of light. A familiar melody had started playing and the crowd suddenly started screaming louder than before. Daniel looked around in confusion, wondering what was happening. He squinted his eyes, curious to who would be standing onstage next.

 

“Better get ready, oppa.” The girl beside him whispered.

 

Daniel’s brows furrowed, wondering what she had meant but then Minhyun stepped onstage and the screams just got that much louder. Daniel’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him.

 

“Yah! Don’t!” Daniel screamed amidst the excited yelling.

 

The solo stage started like the one Daniel had watched, the fans’ screaming getting even louder as it progressed. The actor could feel the dread building up in his gut and without meaning to, he had stood up, arms raised over his head in the shape of an ‘x’. Daniel startled when one of the screens changed from Minhyun onstage to him. The fans screamed at the sight of Daniel before the scene of Minhyun blindfolding himself captured their attention again.

 

“No, no, no, no. Baby, no.” Daniel had chanted furiously as Minhyun reached for the buttons of his top, removing them one by one.

 

Daniel’s arms were still raised over his head but he had stopped complaining about the ordeal and had just settled in to watch. Minhyun was beautiful, no doubt about that but seeing him like this made Daniel’s heart race for a different reason. Minhyun had definitely bulked up, his diet and consistent work outs showing amazing results; Daniel idly wondered which of them could bench press more at this rate. His muscles were defined, shoulders and back shaped beautifully and even his abs looked firm, contrast to his claims of having a baby tummy.

 

Still.

 

Even amidst his raw masculinity, Minhyun still had that ethereal glow to him. Not for the first time, Daniel wondered if he was dating a god in disguise.

 

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts once the screaming started again. Minhyun’s stage was finishing and he was already removing his blindfold… to look straight at Daniel? Daniel swallowed, his heart pounding even faster against his rib cage, a fire spreading through his body. He wanted to see that gaze up close, that gaze that seemed to eat him whole. It was a gaze that was full of promises.

 

And Daniel wanted all of those promises.

\--

The latter half of the concert passed like a blur to Daniel, his mind barely processing anything past his boyfriend’s solo stage. Jonghyun had thrown a stuffed toy at their section and it had somehow landed on Daniel’s lap, earning them a couple of screams from the fans. Daniel had laughed, partly in surprise, waving the toy to Jonghyun with a small smile. Jonghyun had only shrugged, side eyeing Minhyun who was yet to approach Daniel’s section. Daniel shook his head, understanding why his boyfriend was acting like that. If Minhyun had come close, Daniel wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from just grabbing the other and kissing him senseless.

 

Once the concert had ended, one of Nu’est’s managers approached Daniel, a playful smile on his lips already. Daniel stood up, ignoring the phones raised to take a picture. His mind was already elsewhere and his heart thrummed with anticipation. Bowing to the staff he passed along the way, Daniel couldn’t help but peering past everyone’s heads, trying to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

 

The area by the dressing room was quiet with only some staff members walking around, talking to each other. None of them paid any attention to Daniel, probably used to him at this point. A part of Daniel was wondering where the other hyungs were but that part shut down when he opened the door to the dressing room.

 

Minhyun was wearing a sleeveless top, scrolling through his phone as he casually leaned against the table. He looked up when the door opened, a smile tucked on his lips when he saw who it was.

 

“Hi.” Minhyun greeted, pocketing his phone.

Daniel immediately crossed the room in hurried steps, caging Minhyun against the table. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Minhyun laughed, arms looping around the younger’s neck. “Now why would I do that?” He leaned in closer, whispering the words in Daniel’s ear. “Is it working though?”

“Fuck, yes.” Daniel groaned when Minhyun bit his earlobe, nibbling on it gently as the younger pressed onto him more. “Baby, the way you looked out there tonight…”

“I thought you hated it? Everyone saw the way you said no tonight.” Minhyun teased, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the column of Daniel’s neck.

“That’s because that view is mine only.” Daniel growled, bucking his hips against Minhyun’s. He smirked as his boyfriend moaned, Minhyun’s hand gripping onto Daniel’s shoulders. “Any explanation why you showed that to everyone else, babe?”

“Just.. I just wanted… Fuck.” Minhyun moaned again as Daniel rutted against him. “Daniel, shit.”

 

Minhyun gave up on answering, gripping Daniel’s shirt impatiently as he bucked his hips against the younger’s, the sound of their moans echoing in the quiet room. Daniel smirked as Minhyun’s eyes fluttered close, leaning down to capture the other’s lips in a kiss. Daniel was surprised when Minhyun immediately moaned into the kiss, as if the older had been waiting for it. Had Minhyun been thinking about it the entire concert?

Daniel’s thoughts fizzled out to nothing but Minhyun as their kiss got deeper, tongues dancing around each other as their hips continued rutting against each other. Daniel pulled back slowly, chuckling when Minhyun leaned in to follow and the younger quickly tugged on Minhyun’s top, pulling it over the other’s head afterwards. Daniel paused once the top was discarded, looking at his boyfriend’s torso in unadulterated desire.

 

“Daniel?” Minhyun panted out after a few seconds of Daniel not doing anything.

Daniel hummed, looking at Minhyun briefly before focusing back on the other’s torso. “You showed this to everyone…” He lifted a hand, trailing it across Minhyun’s chest. A smug grin appeared on his lips as he heard his boyfriend’s breath hitch. “Did you want them to know, baby?” He smirked, finger drawing a circle around Minhyun’s nub. “How sensitive you are here?”

Minhyun moaned, shifting a bit. “Niel… please.”

Daniel let out a thoughtful noise, bending down to kiss along Minhyun’s chest, tongue slipping out every now and then. “Please what, baby?”

Minhyun flushed adorably, tangling his hand in Daniel’s hair, guiding the younger’s head closer. “You… you know what I want.”

 

Daniel chuckled, finding it adorable how shy his boyfriend could be even after all this time together. He pressed a chaste kiss in the middle of Minhyun’s chest before turning to his boyfriend’s nipple. Daniel’s free hand drew circles along the other’s hips as he leaned down, sucking on the nub. Minhyun let out a strangled sound, gripping Daniel’s hair tightly as he pulled the younger even closer to him. Daniel had always enjoyed how sensitive Minhyun’s entire torso was, be it a little touch to make him giggle or a little suck or bite on his nipples to get him hot like this; it never ceased to amaze Daniel how quick Minhyun was to react, emotions out on display for him to drink in. Going down to Minhyun’s abs, Daniel watched as the muscle jumped and tensed, Daniel moving his hand to play with the other nub as his tongue traced the contours of Minhyun’s abs. it had the desired effect, Minhyun letting out louder moans, a mix of Daniel’s name and just pure sounds of pleasure.

 

“Niel, Daniel, please.” Minhyun pleaded, voice cracking. “I’m not sure how long the others can distract our managers.”

 

Daniel grunted, going back up to suck a bruise along one of Minhyun’s pecs. He felt a surge of pride when Minhyun didn’t protest, allowing the younger to mark him, claim him as Daniel’s. Feeling encouraged, Daniel moved along Minhyun’s torso, leaving bruises everywhere he can reach. He pulled back, lips set in satisfaction as he watched his work.

 

“Beautiful.” Daniel remarked, thumbing at one of the bruises.

Minhyun rolled his eyes. “Possessive.” Snorting when Daniel just winked at him, he bucked his hips against Daniel’s. “Hurry up, Niel.” He pleaded.

“So impatient.” Daniel tutted, playfully biting Minhyun’s hip. “Do you have anything?” He asked, unbuttoning Minhyun’s pants. “Someone’s excited.” He grinned smugly as he eyed the wet patch in front of Minhyun’s underwear.

Minhyun flushed even more, one hand going up to cover his face. “S-shut up.” He swallowed. “Of course I don’t have anything on me. I didn’t know you were coming. Why didn’t you bring supplies?”

“I didn’t exactly plan on fucking you on your concert, hyung.” Daniel chuckled, pulling Minhyun’s pants and underwear down. “I just wanted to see you that bad.” He let out a soft sigh, going back up to kiss the back of Minhyun’s hand that was covering his face. “So don’t hide from me.” Daniel said sincerely, waiting for Minhyun to drop his hand to capture the older’s lips in a kiss.

Minhyun eagerly returned the kiss, groaning when his bare cock brushed against the denim of Daniel’s pants. “I missed you too, Daniel but please…” Minhyun whined, shamelessly rutting himself against the younger’s thighs.

 

Daniel swallowed thickly, too entranced by Minhyun’s actions to actually do anything for a while. He watched as Minhyun tipped his head back, moans echoing around the room as he used Daniel’s thigh to get off. Daniel felt heat building up in his stomach, wondering if he could get off by this image alone.

 

“Daniel, your pants…” Minhyun panted, peering up on Daniel through his lashes. “I want to feel you on me.”

“Y-yeah, okay, baby.” Daniel pressed a quick kiss on Minhyun’s forehead before fumbling with the button of his pants, pulling it down to his knees.

 

Minhyun wasted no time, quickly aligning their cocks together, spreading his precum along their lengths before pumping them together. Daniel hissed under his breath, the two of them still a little too dry for his liking. The discomfort disappeared after a few more strokes, having found their rhythm soon enough, both of them getting slicked by their precum. Daniel patted Minhyun’s hand, replacing it with his own, covering the two of them better. Daniel tried to keep their pace steady, matching each of their upstroke with their thrusting but it was getting difficult; Minhyun had wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, abandoning all control to the younger as he moved his hips mindlessly. Daniel was heady with the sounds of them getting off, their moans and groans reverberating across the corners of the room. When Minhyun gripped his hair again, Daniel could feel that his boyfriend was close, hips stuttering out of their rhythm. Tightening his grip on their lengths, Daniel pumped them even faster, knowing just what to do to help Minhyun get that high.

 

“Daniel, Daniel…” Minhyun chanted repeatedly, chasing after his release.

Daniel grunted, thrusting faster to meet Minhyun’s hips. “Come for me, baby.”

 

And Minhyun did, screaming Daniel’s name as he released into the younger’s hand. Daniel bit his lip, chasing after his own release as he continued to pump the two of them. He bit down on Minhyun’s shoulder as he came, leaning his weight on the older as he rode it out, legs shaking afterwards. Minhyun grunted, tapping Daniel’s back for the younger to move. Daniel nodded, sliding down to the floor with Minhyun sliding down just beside him. For a few seconds, the two of them just sat there in silence, trying to catch their breaths after what happened.

 

“N-now you can’t just show off your abs to anyone. They’ll know your mine.” Daniel said the moment he could speak, eyes sparkling as he looked at the marks he left on Minhyun’s torso.

Minhyun followed his gaze, chuckling as he nodded. “Guess I can’t do that part of the routine anymore. The managers will kill me.”

“It shouldn’t even be part of the routine in the first place.” Daniel pouted. “I don’t want anyone else to look at you the way I do.”

“The way you do? Like you’ll eat me up whole, baby?” Minhyun smiled, reaching between them to lean his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “Or like you only have eyes for me?”

Daniel blushed, wondering why he was shy now after what they’ve done. “Both. No one should look at you like that but me.”

“No one looks at me like that but you, I promise.” Minhyun quickly reassured. “Thank you. For coming by the way. It means a lot to me.”

“I couldn’t resist. Seojun hyung showed me that video and I missed you so much.” Daniel replied, leaning down to peck Minhyun’s lips. “I missed you. I missed you. I missed you.”

Minhyun giggled, returning all of Daniel’s kisses with pecks of his own. “I missed you too, baby.”

 

Daniel grinned, letting the feeling of contentment wrap around the two of them for a minute. The two of them cleaned up afterwards, Daniel chuckling as Minhyun made a face as he wiped his pants. Minhyun double checked and triple checked to make sure that the dressing room looked like how it originally was.

 

“Stop. It’s fine. It’s clean.” Daniel said, wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s waist.

Minhyun was about to retort before a loud knock interrupted them. Minki’s head popped in, nose wrinkled. “The room smells like sex. We’re going to need to air it out.”

Minhyun blushed. “We didn’t have sex!”

Minki raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing his member and turned to Daniel. “It’s true, hyung.” Daniel pouted. “Hyung didn’t have any lube so we couldn’t.”

“Daniel!” Minhyun exclaimed.

Minki sighed, looking at Minhyun in disappointment. “Min, I told you to always be prepared.” He raised a hand before Minhyun could argue. “Anyway, Aron hyung said he’ll treat us to barbecue. Let’s go. You’re joining us, right, Daniel?”

“Of course.” Daniel nodded. “We still have unfinished business, right, hyung?” he whispered into Minhyun’s ear, smirking when he saw his boyfriend shiver.

 

Daniel disentangled himself from Minhyun, following Minki out. He paused by the door, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend with his cheeks flushed again, sweat glistening in the light.

 

It was going to be a long night.

 

 


End file.
